


Summer Cruise

by SilentSamLikesHam



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Boat, Cruise, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Disability, Overthinking, Public anxiety, Slowish build, Sort of sharing a cabin, Summer Camp, comic relief chapters, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSamLikesHam/pseuds/SilentSamLikesHam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was happy. Mark was content. Mark had the perfect boyfriend, Derek.<br/>So why did Sean William McLoughlin have to barge in and make him question everything?<br/>Stuck on a cruise ship for 3 weeks. There's only so far Mark can run before his problems will catch up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Perfect Example Of Mark's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm writing this for fun so I'll update when I can! I can't promise frequent uploads but if people actually enjoy this story and show their support down in the comments I'll update as fast as my thoughts will allow it!

Mark's jaw swung open like a ranch door in an old western film.

There’s no way this could be happening. He was positive his mind was playing some kind of sick joke on him. He was probably still suffering the aftermath that was Kyle McDonagh’s 18th birthday party, that had been two nights previous. Yet when he opened his eyes the boat was still there.

Well “boat” would be a light way of putting it. Mark had seen smaller islands then the monstrosity that was in front of him.

“16 stories, 3 swimming pools, sound proof cabins, 17 bars, a whole shopping centre”

The words from the brochure were coming back to Mark in waves. He’d read the words easily not really imagining the picture that was now in front of him.

He’d had this day marked in his calendar for months never truly believing it would happen. August had always seemed miles away.

It had been a strange summer for Mark, spending June and July wishing the months would hurry up and be over, even though that meant he’d be that step closer to his dreaded senior year of high school… Not to mention the amount of parties he ended up having to go to and being high at. When you can’t drink there’s only so many alternatives. 

Mark shook himself from his thoughts instead returning his focus to the ginormous boat that was in front of him. 

From where he was standing the boat just looked like… well a boat except where the sails would be on a pirate ship there was a giant block that resembled a skyscraper. Mark couldn’t quite work out how the thing was even floating on water.

Then again Mark couldn’t figure a lot of things outs recently. 

For example, he had spent the last week packing and unpacking for the cruise until he had drove himself completely mad. His head still stung when he combed it, from the hair ripping abuse it has endured.

Luckily he had his amazing boyfriend who had ended up saving him. Only two night before, had he raced over after getting a teary eyed phone call from Mark.  
He had more or less packed his bags for him. Picking out the clothes that actually looked nice on Mark, even bringing over one or two pieces for Mark so he wouldn’t have to wear some of his more embarrassing stuff.

Mark was grateful for that. He knew he wasn’t beautiful or anything and couldn’t pull off most clothes. So having his boyfriend to tell him what he looked well in took a lot of stress out of the whole ordeal.

Derek, his boyfriend had even bought him an expensive pair of swimming trunks, they were flaming red and even matched his hair.

The present had brought tears to his eyes, he had been so stressed after his boyfriend’s initial reaction to his hair. He was glad he ended up liking it, Mark had been dreading dying it back.  
Once Mark reached the dock he fumbled awkwardly for a moment, trying to juggle his cases and a costa coffee in his hands as he passed his ticket to the steward.  
The Steward took a quick glance at his ticket and his camps name.

“Straight ahead into the main entrance, you’ll find your group to the left, you can’t miss them.

Mark didn’t have time to ask what he meant as behind him the crowd was surging forward, eager to board the ship.

He watched the waves below the boards as he shuffled onto the main deck, surrounded by people. Which as usual was leaving him breathless. Of course he was also shaking at the thought of the waves beneath him battering the boat during the whole of the cruise.

Also it was only now the smell of salt and seaweed hit him. Reminding him of his summers spent by the seaside back when his nan had been alive.  
Back then he wasn’t afraid. He loved the ocean, loved to dance, act goofy and always tried to be the comedian in the room.

He shook his head as he entered the skyscraper water floater. He wouldn’t let himself think about it. He wasn’t about to ruin the next 3 weeks for himself. No matter what happened.

Anyways he had more important things to worry about. After walking a few feet into the building, down the main mall like corridor he realised what the steward had meant.  
Leaning against one of the walls stood a 7ft cardboard cut-out of 3 overly happy (and beautiful) teenager’s photo shopped in front of the cruise ship.

The shot was taken in mid laugh and in bright yellow text below them was the title “Noble Summer Camp Cruise”. Noble as in you had to be shitting out money to afford it.  
Mark steeled himself for the uneasy glances and doubtful looks he was about to get. He awkwardly crept around the main group of teenagers. Who were at this point waving their room keys and activities lists around.

The girls all reeked of fake tan and all of them seemed to be wearing some kind of dress code. Which required low tops, higher bottoms, crowns of flowers and stiletto heels.  
The boys also had their own uniform and stench. Consisting of expensive cologne and any article of clothing that had a big brand name (and or logo) strewn across it.  
Even without the amazed look of one of the organisers (a female model of course) he would have known he looked alien in this situation.

In his converse and Primark denim jeans, wearing a white vest with the French words “bon voyage” sprawled across the middle. 

Of course his wrist bands advertising video games and alternative bands that were covering his arms didn’t help.

But after not being able to wear them during school (A weird school rule) and his boyfriend commenting once he thought there were cute… Well he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to wear them.

After telling the organiser his name and showing her his ticket, Mark was handed a very fancy cream card that had his activities listed in golden cursive writing.  
Her hand paused in mid-air as she handed him his room number. The only thing that would seal the cruise and finally shake him into his reality. But before he could grab his chance, she snatched it back and frowned at her clipboard.

“Sorry Sir, there seems to be a mistake” She mutters.

Mark can feel his blood chilling in his veins, he feels like a weight had just been dropped in his stomach. The innocent whispers behind him seemed to turn into snarls and snickers. He was sure everyone was talking about him. Staring at him.

He held his breath, ready to run off the ship. He should of known he didn’t belong here. Belong with Derek. He just wasn’t –  
Mark's dark train of thoughts were abruptly stopped.

“It seems like you were accidentally roomed with a girl. Which of course is prohibited. Let me just go speak with the main organiser and in a few minutes you can head over to that desk over there” She motions to a small reception room across the hallway. It was one of three and luckily the least crowded.

“By then they’ll have you booked into a different room and you can settle in” She smiled.

Mark felt all his fear and anxiety temporarily leave his body in one grand sigh of relief.

Of course that only lasted a few seconds before his heart shot to his mouth. Letting out a small yelp two arms wrapped around his waist  
Mark completely froze in terror. Images flashing through his head.

“Hey babe” Dereks sweet voice rang in his left ear as his boyfriend leaned down and rested his head on marks shoulder.

Derek spun him around easily, keeping his hands planted firmly on Marks waist.

“How come even when I try and be early you always beat me babe?” He jokes.

Mark was always the first to arrive. It was a weird thing about him really. He couldn’t stand being late. To leave someone waiting. To disappoint them.  
Of course he didn’t mind waiting himself! Whenever Derek was late he didn’t mind. His boyfriend always had good reasons. He just had to be considerate, like Derek was whenever Mark acted like a fucking idiot.

“You know me” Mark chuckles softly “Never one to be late”

Derek smirked down at his boyfriend reminding Mark of their ever prominent height difference. Mark being an average 5ft 10 while his boyfriend stood at 6ft 2.  
Mark had always preferred smaller boys but Derek was definitely his exception.

“So what room you in? I got cabin 7 in the red wing on the….east? I think? Side of the boat. That’s were all the ‘campers’ are gonna be” Derek chuckled, using air quotations to mock campers. They’d hardly be roughing it on this cruise. “I hope they didn’t room you with some rough lad, I’d have to have a few word with them” Derek winked

“Oh um- T-there was a problem w-with my room. I was put sharing with a girl apparently. S-so they have to move me” Mark curses himself for stuttering. A trait his boyfriend loathed but one Mark couldn’t usually control. Especially when his boyfriend got all protective.

But instead of getting annoyed Derek burst out laughing drawing the attention of everyone nearby. He let go of Mark to swing his arms around his stomach and soon was doubled over laughing.

“W-W-What” Mark stuttered. Hating the eyes suddenly on him.

“W-W-What” Derek teased locking eyes with him “Only you, gayest of the gays could get roomed with a girl”

“You’re g-gay too” Mark protested.

“Bisexual thank you very much”

Marks heart skipped a beat as it always did when Derek mentioned that. Not that Mark was against anyone based on their sexuality etc. But it always reminded Mark of how many other options Derek had. 

Suddenly Mark found himself locked in a trance with 2 baby blue eyes in the middle of the hallway. A guy who seemed vaguely familiar was staring at him with a small frown on his face.  
The guy didn’t even flinch when he saw Mark staring back at him. 

Mark quickly broke away, still feeling the laser eyes pointed at him. 

His boyfriend noting his discomfort turned around catching the guy out.

Just as Derek went to open his mouth Wade, Brendan and Kyle walked over joining the group.

“Holy shit dude is that McLoughlin?” Kyle snickered. “How can he afford a cruise like this?”

The guy could obviously hear Kyles boisterous voice and despite his cool stature Mark could see the small twitch in his hands at the comment.

“Yeah and he’s staring at my fucking boyfriend” Derek grumbled.

“Oi Grass stain what you looking at?”

The green hair, the blue eyes, Mcloughlin. Suddenly it clicked in Marks head. Jack Mcloughlin was a guy in his ….English class? Or maybe it was French?

The guy more or less stuck to himself. He had one or two friends he was generally seen with. But from what Mark heard from rumors milling around the school the guy preferred to be some kind of loner. At the moment Jack had a slightly disgusted look on his face.  
When Derek yelled out at him he stared back for several seconds before turning his back to them and starts rummaging through his bag for something.

“The bastard just ignored you!” Brendan snickered.

“Maybe he was just spacing out?” Wade suggested

“Nah the asshole saw Mark and I being all touchy feely. Homophobic cunt” Derek snarled

“Y-you think so?” Mark questioned. He had never heard anything about that in the rumors.

“Know so” Derek said his voice slightly icy. Mark felt his breath hitch. He was doing it again. Pushing when he should just keep his mouth shut.

“Hey green tea you give my pals another dirty look and you can answer to my fist” Kyle yelled out.

Jack continued to ignore them.

“Un fucking believable.” Derek breathed out. “Hey didn’t they teach you manners in Ireland? You’re meant to answer when someone’s talking to you”  
Jack continued to ignore them however he turned slightly and made it very clear he was smirking at the comment.

“I’m gonna beat the living shit-“Derek darted forward, no telling what damage he would have done had Wade not grabbed his arm. Jack who was watching the exchange take place didn’t even flinch at the actions.

Derek whirled around grabbing Wades shirt “Wade what the-“

“Woah, calm down dude. Don’t pick a fight while we’re still docked when they can still throw you overboard”

Derek pushed Wade away roughly “Don’t tell me what to do” He warned.

However he did actually listen to Wade and opted to picking up his luggage rather than beating the Irish kid to a pulp. 

Derek started walking off before Mark could even say anything. Like where would they meet up? When? Could he maybe stay while….Mark shook his head suddenly. He couldn’t ask stupid questions.

The rest started to follow without as much as a glance back.

“You coming?” Wade suddenly called over his shoulder.

“I-I uh have to wait for my room number” Mark chocked out. Suddenly his heart beat quickened as he watched the line grow near his reception desk.

“Alright see yeah later!”

Marks heart sunk as they walked away. He could feel his hands start to shake. He wouldn’t cry. He could do this.

It was just a queue. He had to stop being such a pussy.

He didn’t need someone to baby him, to wait with him. His boyfriend hadn’t said goodbye because he’d see him within in the hour anyways. Somewhere.

He hadn’t stay with him because he had unpacking to do. Totally logical reasons.

Mark was just being inconsiderate, clingy. 

He counted the tiles as he walked towards the desk keeping his eyes trained on the floor. In less than an hour he’d be settled, relaxed happy.

His thoughts died in his head as he reached the queue and snapped his head up. His eyes locking with the guy standing in front of him. The same guy who was meant to be in the middle of the hallway rummaging through his bag. 

Not in front of Mark. Probably pissed. Probably angry.

If Mark hadn’t spotted him, If Derek hadn’t yelled at him, if Mark had gotten his bloody keys and room number.  
Mark couldn’t handle confrontation. Not on his own. Not now. He watched the Irish man’s mouth open slowly dreading what would happen next.


	2. Internet Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. It has been literally months, maybe even half a year. I didn't think I'd write more but now I'm kinda in the mood. So lets see how much I can do xD

“Mark... right?” He asks, his face cheery and his eyes electric blue.

Mark stared at him. Stared at his black jeans, green top, black leather jacket, multiple ear piercings and his tattoo peeking out at his collarbone. Out of the millions of things he had just imagined Jack saying to him right now… his name wasn’t one of them. Mark swallows slightly before he slowly nods his head.

Jacks smirks at him, sending a butterfly dancing in Marks stomach.

“Shouldn’t ya be in checking in with the campers?”

“How do you know I’m with them?” Mark suddenly blurts out before his face flames up, realising how rude he had just sounded.

“The group and 7ft sign kind of gave it away” Jack chuckles as he takes out a buzzing phone from his pocket.

Mark sighs in relief as Jack faces away from him to answer the phone. The line was starting to move and Mark hoped Jack would stay on the phone until he got to the desk.

Mark begins playing with one of the bands on his wrist, twirling it around and around and twisting it. A habit he had when he was bored or anxious. Something he had to actively not do in front of Derek in fear of annoying him.

“I love that game”

Mark jumped at least a foot in the air in fright. His head snapping up to look at Jack who had just spoken.

Mark stared at him wide eyed and confused.

“Gary’s mod” He pronounces slowly as though talking to child as he points at Marks wrist.

Marks looks down at the band he had been playing with and low and behold it was his Gary’s mod one.

“Prop hunt is one of my favorite modes on it” Jack adds.

Mark can’t help himself smiling “Yeah, my friends and I play that for hours, never gets old”

Jack hums almost thoughtfully “Yer friends don’t seem like gamers”

Mark flinches slightly at the comment the memory of a few minutes ago reminding him that Jack should be hitting him right now.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult em, just-“Jack rambles on slightly unsure of where he’s going with his comment.

“They’re not, well except for Wade but I have a lot of online friends who play” Mark suddenly blurts out, shocking himself with all his outbursts in the last minute. If he was going to spend 3 weeks with Derek he’d have to control his tongue better.

Then the realisation he had mentioned internet friends caught up with him as he watched Jacks mouth open in what seemed like slow motion. Mark inwardly cringed as he awaited the usual comments. “How can you trust people online” “That’s weird” “What you can’t make friends in real life?”

The words even his own boyfriend had used when he found out. In fact Mark never mentions his online friends around Derek anymore, in fear he’d ban Mark from talking to them.

“Cool, I actually have an internet friend from Sweden I’m pretty close with and a few scattered around America” Jack replies a twinkle in his eyes. “Although people usually think it’s pretty strange” Jack chuckles and Mark was about to join in before his eye catches a familiar pair of eyes across the room.

Kyle is staring at him from across the room. His mouth a thin unimpressed line and his hand messing with a phone in his hands.

Fear suddenly struck through Marks body. What if he told Derek, what if he called him now, what if, what if…

Gulping slightly Mark knew he had to show Kyle he didn’t like Jack, he had to have the same opinion of the Irish lad as Derek or fear a fight.

“Well I meant more local. I mean internet friends I can actually meet, only loners need to find people online” Mark said coldly turning his head away.

He thrust his hands in his pockets to stop Jack and Kyle from seeing his shaking hands.

“Well that’s yere opinion I guess” Jack says his voice losing some of it's previous warmth.

“Yeah it is, got a problem with that loser?” Mark says the words drifting effortlessly off his tongue but kicking hard in his gut. He had to do this. For Derek.

“What’s yer problem?” Jacks says taken back by the abrupt change in tone.

In the corner of his eye he could see Kyle stalking over towards them, smirking at the two’s body language.

“I just didn’t realise you were so lame you had to meet people online, no wonder you were staring so longingly at my group earlier” Marks eyes widen at his own words and he hides the emotion by looking down at shoes. He was doing this for Derek, he could be strong.

Jacks warm face suddenly turns hard and cold. Before he could retort Kyle wraps an arm around Mark’s shoulder.

“Hey dude wondering where you were” Kyle’s eyes land on Jack “This guy bugging you?”

Mark can feel the tension in Kyle’s body, he was rearing for a fight. Jack’s body also tenses and his fists curl in anticipation.

“Excuse me? Sir?” Without realising it they were now at the front of the line and the receptionist was trying to get Jacks attention.

Jack turns around quickly apologising to the lady and begins filling out a form and giving his details. Mark couldn’t see his face but he knew it was angry and Mark was feeling like an asshole.

“Well done Mark, caught the end of your conversation didn’t think you had it in you” Kyle who was 6ft smirked down at Mark. “That guy even looks at you again just tell me, Derek and I will teach him a lesson” 

He winks before beginning to saunter off. “Oh and Mark, meet us for dinner round 6. I’ll text you the place” Then he’s gone.

When Jack finishes he walks away without as much as a glance towards Mark.

Mark knew he had done the right thing…so why did it feel like he had just punched himself in the gut?


	3. The Key To Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE*
> 
> Hey guys so I'm actually Irish! As of this I don't really notice Jack's accent in his videos so I can't really write his accent like other authors can! I'll try as best I can but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Also I'm currently looking for an editor for this story! If anyone is interested!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment on your thoughts of the story and your favourite part so far!

“Wait, w-west blue?” Mark stutters out. Staring at the receptionist in horror.

“Yes sir, cabin 21” she said with a smile handing him his key, oblivious to Mark’s panic.

“B-But I’m with the noble camp, we’re meant to be east, the red cabins”

“Oh I’m so sorry sir” She replies with a sympathetic frown “It’s all booked out. However the good news is this way you don’t need to share a room with anyone. You get your own room, bar the bathroom which is for you and the person in the room the other side of it. In fact the blue cabins are more spacious and you’ll still get to do all your camp activities regardless”

Mark couldn’t respond. He felt like someone was crushing his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. 

The other side of the boat, far away from Derek. His boyfriend couldn’t go all the way over to see him when they had free time, that was way too much to ask of him, wasting his time like that… and Mark didn’t want to be clingy going to his floor every day. How was he going to see him?

Then of course there was the panic with being on a floor with a load of strangers. Sharing a bathroom with god knows who. Having to worry about all the fun his friends would be having on the floor with all the campers, no doubt partying while he was stuck alone in his “spacious cabin”.

“Everything alright sir?” The woman asks nervously staring at the ashen faced Mark.

He just nods his head slowly before picking up his luggage and heading in what he hoped was the right direction.  
***************  
Mark sighs as he reaches his cabin door. He begins fumbling through his pants pocket for his key, glaringly aware of the people walking past. His body tenses at the proximity of the people squeezing past him in the hallway.

His hand starts to fumble in his pocket with nerves as he tries to yank his key out.

A few teenagers walk by and his hand begins shaking so hard that he pretends to check his phone as they pass in fear of them laughing at his shaking hands trying to unlock the door.

However when they’re out of sight and the hall is empty, Mark’s hand still trembles.

It takes him a whole minute to even get the key in the lock as his head snaps from left to right in fear someone would walk down the corridor and see him struggling.

However his suffering doesn’t end there. No matter how hard he turns and shoves at the key the door won’t seem to unlock. He pushes and pulls at the handle and tries everything but he can’t seem to do it.

He rests his forehead against the door for a moment breathing heavily. This day was rapidly getting worse.

He couldn’t bring himself to think of what he’d have to do now. Go back to the receptionist whom he’d made a fool of himself in front of, call his boyfriend and admit he was so incompetent that he couldn’t even open a door or and fuck no was he going to do this last idea, ask someone on the floor to help him.

He shivered at the thought of his options and begins tugging uselessly at the key. Only to discover yippee, now the fucker won’t even come out.

He hears the elevator open at the end of the corridor. About 50 metres from where he stood. Swallowing thickly he was about to do the unthinkable. He opens his mouth to ask for help when he stops, the colour draining from his face.

NOnoNOnononononNONoooooo.

Green hair. Why? Why green fucking hair. 

Jack strolls towards him, his attention on his phone unaware of the emotions catapulting through Mark.

Mark was so screwed. He felt his stomach twist and fill and he was sure he was going to get sick.

He was trembling so bad as he chanted in his head. Please keep walking, please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please door fucking open.

As Jack got closer Mark thought of his options. He could run, but if he grabbed his bags he’d only draw attention to himself and he couldn’t leave them here. He also couldn’t leave his key stuck in the door. Someone could take it.

But Jack was getting closer. What if he noticed Mark’s problem? What would he do? 

Mark couldn’t stand the suspense. He quickly grabbed the door handle with one hand and pretended to be texting with his other hand as though he was about to enter his cabin.

He keeps his eyes glued on his phone and starts writing a fake message to wade knowing if he sent it by mistake Wade wouldn’t care.

He looks at Jack from the corner of his eye and almost cries when he sees him stop at the door next to Mark, less than a metre away. It was only then Jack looks up and promptly freezes as he notices Mark.

He says nothing but stares for a moment as Mark can literally feel the cold sweat rolling off him. Jack unlocks his own door and begins moving his bags inside. As he grabs his last bag he suddenly glares at mark.

“Could ya maybe not be the asshole who blocks the corridor texting when yer’ cabin is literally in front of ya?” He scoffs slamming his door shut.

Mark flinches so hard at the words and the bang that he actually drops his phone.

He picks it up feeling like an idiot and stares at his door in despair.

What now? If he continues at his door Jack might hear and by his tone Jack officially hated Mark. Which was technically what Mark wanted…right? If Jack finds out now what situation he’s in he’ll make fun of him or even take advantage of him. What the fuck was he to do?

A couple walk by but by now Mark is so succumb to anxiety he can’t even think straight.

He begins full on assaulting the key praying and begging any god figure he can think of that it would just fucking open. After a minute Jack’s door bangs open once again causing Mark to jump and look up at him, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“What the feck are ya-“Jack starts his voice loud and angry before his eyes land on the key.

Jack suddenly bursts out laughing. Mark stands there red and ashamed and wanting to crawl into a hole. This is karma he supposes.

“S-sorry” Jacks says wheezing at this point “I- I just…hah…” He stops after a second wiping a tear from his eyes.

Had Mark not been drowning in embarrassment and fear of who Jack would tell his embarrassing story to, he would have realised how angelic Jacks laughter sounded to him. How contagious and pure and just beautiful it truly was and how Jack’s eyes seemed to light up even more when he laughed.

Jack smirks stalking over and nudging Mark out of the way. Mark stares at him in bewilderment.

“W-What are you-“Mark starts.

Jack suddenly grabs the key and yanks it out of the lock.

“This is not a room key, it’s gold and we’re on the blue floor” Jack says in a teasing voice holding the key up to Mark’s face with surprisingly little bite. 

Mark felt like the biggest idiot ever. He had been trying to open his room with his fucking house key.

Jack held his hand out and Mark silently reached into his pocket grabbed the other key and handed it to him keeping his eyes trained on their hands. 

Jack opens the door with ease with the blue key.

“T-t-thanks” Mark stutters. He quickly clenches his eyes shut and flinches as he hears himself stutter. He was making an even bigger mess of himself, Jack was probably going to have a field day telling Mark’s friends about this, telling Derek.

He’d get back at Mark by turning everyone against him. Derek would find someone better. Someone capable of opening a goddamn door.

“Hey, no problem” Jack replies his voice soft. Mark opens his eyes in shock, why was Jack being nice to him?

Jack was staring at him with a look in his eyes that Mark couldn’t quite read. Almost thoughtful or understanding. Mark wasn’t sure what to do.

Jack just smiles at him softly as a silence engulf them, eventually jack turns and heads back to his room. Before he shuts the door he turns to Mark.

“Next time instead of pretending to be on yer phone, howa bout you just ask for help?” 

Mark stares at the door in awe. 

Rumors in Mark’s school had painted Jack as a tough kid. A rough kid. A delinquent even in some of the more stretched rumors. He wasn’t meant to be nice, or helpful or soft. Especially not to someone who had blatantly insulted him not even 20 minutes earlier.

Who exactly was Jack McLoughlin?


	4. Coffee And Tight Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Still looking for an editor is anyone is interested also looking for some feedback! 
> 
> What do you guys think of my writing? Is there anywhere you think I could improve?
> 
> My description? My characters? My dialogue? 
> 
> What do ye dislike/like and any tips on how to improve?
> 
> Thanks guy! <3

Jack gently shrugs his leather jacket off and hangs it on the back of the door.

He looks around the room in dismay.

A single almost clinical bed to his left and at the end of it the door to the bathroom. On his right was a wooden desk and computer chair with a mirror hanging on the wall above them. The only other furnishing was a metal wardrobe behind the door.

It was a culture shock to Jack’s mind. His eyes so used to being assaulted by the bright posters of bands, video games and animes that litter his walls at home. His feet aren’t used to walking around a bedroom without tripping over wires and discarded clothes and it feels alien leaving his laptop down on such a clean desk, not even a coffee stain in sight.

Jack sighs heavily walking towards the small circular window and stares out at the port. They still hadn’t left. A sea of people were still streaming into the entrance.

He leans his forehead against the cool glass and closes his eyes for a moment trying to calm the throbbing in his head.

Why? Why out of all the cruises, out of all the people in the world…did Derek fucking Simmons have to be on his boat? Along with all his equally shitty privileged friends. 

He couldn’t let them know why he was here. He couldn’t let them figure it out. He didn’t give a shit about their opinions or snide comments but if they found out his secret… it would just be too much. If they mocked her he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself.

His fists clench at the idea of punching Derek’s smug face and he manages to crack a smile at the idea.

However the moment doesn’t last long before he’s seeing flashes of red and puppy dog eyes staring at him behind his closed lids.

His eyes burst open, blinded by the light coming in the window. Suddenly Jack can’t trust himself to be alone and he starts barreling towards his door, pausing only long enough to lock it before he was racing towards the elevator.

*

“Jack there you are!” Jack’s face breaks out into a broad smile as his friend comes into view.

The group had been asked to meet in the only non-franchise coffee shop on the boat, cleverly named “Deja Brew”.

Jack could feel himself cringe just from walking into the place.

His friend Matthew stood up from his table as Jack approached and they gave each other a quick hug before sitting down. It was always strange hugging Matthew. He was perhaps the only guy Jack knew that was smaller than him, with Jack being a mere 5ft 9. However Matthew was tiny being only 5ft 3.

Jack had been asked countless times was he Matthew’s older brother.

“So where’s everyone else?” Jack asks picking up a menu. He was rarely, if ever the first person to arrive.

“Should be here any minute. It’s hard to get some of the kids through the crowds and I think Annie found it hard to find the elevator initially” Matthew explains biting into a chocolate muffin. 

Jack’s mouth watered just watching him. He was definitely ordering himself one of those, along with a jumbo coffee. He’d need it.

“So today’s jus' meet and greet right? We don’t actually ‘ave to do anything till tomorrow” Jack questions as he tries to flag down a nearby waitress who was texting away.

Matthew waits till he gives the girl his order before replying.

“Yup have you seen the schedule yet?”

“No, did they send it?” 

Matthew rolls his eyes. “You need to start checking your e-mail” He mutters handing Jack over a page.

Jack’s eyes skimmed down the page eyes widening slightly.

“Wait, we’re only needed fer meals and some of the more complex activities? That leaves us free fer hours each day”

“Yup” Matthew replies a grin breaking across his break “More of a vacation then you thought. Right?”

“Holy shit, ya” Jack breathes out, rereading the programme again in disbelief.

“Of course little missy will probably want you for a few extra activities” Matthew teases sipping on his milkshake.

Jack thanks the waitress and ignores his friend as she places down his steaming giant cup of good ole coffee, accompanied by one of the biggest chocolate muffins Jack had ever seen.

“How are you so thin” Matthew whines watching his friend gulp down his drink. “Also it’s way too warm for coffee… and black skiny jeans for that matter”

“I’ll change later” Jack retorts waving his friend off. “Oh here they come” 

Matthew looked over his shoulder and sure enough the 6 other counsels were coming towards them with the 12 campers in tow. Most were bounding towards the two, except of course for Oliver and Oliva, the twins. 

A girl and a guy Jack didn’t know were pushing the twin’s wheelchairs towards them.

A girl ran ahead of the rest of the pack. She was only 9 and barely at Jack’s Chest in terms of height. Her long brown locks were fastened back into a fishtail plait and the green cape she refused to take off billowed behind her. She swung her arm furiously back and forward as she ran and stretched it out to Jack as she got closer. 

He quickly stood and scooped her up as she got close. She took no time in latching on to him and he chuckled as he sat down with her on his lap.

She began picking the chocolate chips off Jack’s muffin and popping them into her mouth.

Jack waited until she was looking at him, showing him she was paying attention before he began talking and signing with his hands.

“Hey Princess” 

She smiled broadly up at him and began signing with her hand “Can I have a muffin too?”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at her and he soon found himself signalling the waitress over. 

Everyone began giving their orders as they all settled around 3 of the café’s tables.

“How’s she been?” Matthew asks, careful to wait till she was looking away from his lips.

“She’s good. She was a bit upset to find she couldn’t learn American Sign Language with her…well” Jack subtly motioned to her one arm. “But there’s a deaf lad in her school who’s from Britain so the two of them have quickly become best friends.

“She’s so good at reading lips, she’s been giving us a run for our money all morning” Lauren one of the older organisers adds.

Jack laughs earning his sisters attention. She looks up at his shaking figure with curious eyes.

“What’s funny” She signs looking confused.

The other counselors who were all well trained in sign language both ASL and BSL begin chuckling.

“Nothing Katie, don’t worry. You excited to see yer room?” 

Her face breaks into a smile and she shows off the recent gaps in her mouth where her baby teeth had just fallen out.

“Oh good job Jack, thanks for reminding me, here this is the list of all the rooms and we’ll need to spend some time getting everyone settled in. “ Robert starts as he begins passing sheets out.

Robert is the main organiser and the reason Jack is on this cruise. Well he also has his sister to thank.

Basically the school Katie goes to is one for kids who come from poor to middle class families whom have disabilities. Jack and Katie resigned somewhere in the middle of the diagram.

There were kids with severe disabilities that could barely move a finger to kids like Katie full of movement with only small setbacks. Like her one arm and silent ears. 

Not that either of those things ever stopped her from doing…well anything. Katie was probably Jack’s biggest inspiration.

Anyways, he was on this cruise because Katie and 11 of her schoolmates had won a raffle to send them on a cruise, it was being funded by some charity or something.

Jack had been scouted by Robert one of the organisers when they heard he knew sign language, first aid and had looked after Katie his whole life. He has also got to bring along one of his best friends Matthew who had done some courses on first aid and beyond. (He wanted to be a doctor)

He was meant to be helping out with all the kids during their activities but the staff on the boat were qualified enough and really they’d only need his help during the kids free time and food time.

“Okay everyone let’s eat and then we shall go scout for your quarters yarrrr” Alan a college student exclaimed in a pirate accent, also thoughtful enough to sign for Katie.

Yarrr a few of the kids screamed back sending the table into hysterics.

Jack couldn’t help but grin at the moment.


	5. Splash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Still looking for an editor is anyone is interested also looking for some feedback!
> 
> What do you guys think of my writing? Is there anywhere you think I could improve?
> 
> My description? My characters? My dialogue?
> 
> What do ye dislike/like and any tips on how to improve?
> 
> Thanks guy! <3

“C’mon you two, stop being such pussies and join in!” Derek yells exasperated.

Mark shares a sideways glance at Wade, both looking equally horrified.

“No way dude. My skin will be burnt to oblivion if I leave this umbrella and Mark will probably end up with an injury just by stepping on the court” Wade yells back earning a laugh from the group.

Derek, Kyle and Brendan along with another school friend Annabelle and a handful of campers Mark hadn’t been introduced to yet were all playing a messy game of volleyball on one of the higher courts on the ship.

The sides were mixed between girls and boys and despite the guy’s early snide comments about going easy on the girls, they were now eating their words. Apparently some of the girls all went to the same school, which just happened to be a powerhouse when it came to volleyball. Even Derek who was incredible at every sport Mark had ever seen him play was struggling.

He watched them dive, leap and sprint all around the sanded court in awe. He thought it kind of looked fun and from what he had seen he mightn’t even be the worst one here. Of course he did agree with Wade he was definitely injury prone when it came to sports and if he ended up injuring himself it would just ruin the cruise.

There was also the problem with teams. If he went on the team with his boyfriend he’d be teased by the others and his boyfriend might think it’s pathetic or clingy. Then if he played badly his boyfriend would probably get pissed off and that generally led to bad things for Mark.

Then again if he went on the opposite team it might look unloyal or like he was challenging Derek. Then if he lost he’d still look pathetic and have to put up with teasing and snide comments for the rest of the cruise. Then there was the fear he’d play horribly and end up the main inside joke between the campers for the rest of the cruise. 

No. Mark decided. He wasn’t going to risk it. No matter what he felt, he was safer where he was. At least he had Wade. It was hard to feel like he was missing out when he had someone to rant with about video games…right? 

“Sucks you’re on a different floor to us” Wade sighs, leaning back into his chair. “I was hoping we might get roomed together, then I wouldn’t have to share with some stranger”

“Trust me, I wish I could. It sucks. The floor is full of random holiday goers. It’s awkward walking down it by myself” Mark replies

“Yeah. Least you don’t have a roommate. Now that would be awkward” Wade chuckles.

“Yeah I gotta share a bathroom though, bit awkward not knowing if they’re in there or not”

“Any idea who you’re sharing it with?” Wade asks casually scrolling through his phone.

Mark tenses up. He never thought. Never considered he’d have to tell anyone. Fuck what if his boyfriend found out. What if they all heard his neighbour was Jack. Mark could feel panic sink into his bones as he shakily answers.

“N-not sure yet. They um haven’t been around” Mark replies taking a swig of his sprite trying to play it cool.

If Wade had noticed Mark had just sounded like a total idiot he didn’t show it. Instead he smiled clicking his phone off and replied.

“Let’s hope it’s not a lady, she’d hold the bathroom hostage in the morning, you’d end up having permanent bed head for the next 3 weeks” Mark laughed at the idea. If only he’d be so lucky to have some bathroom hogging lady.

“Here’s hoping” Mark forces what he hopes was a convincing smile as he took one last sip of sprite before banging it down on the table. 

Their conversation was abruptly ended with the sound of a whistle cutting through the air. Mark jumped slightly causing Wade to laugh and he forcefully joined in trying to calm his heart and not look like a total fool.

The teams were rotating and Mark’s friends were getting a chance to take a drink and rest.

Derek walked over flopping onto the chair beside him. His bleach blonde hair was sweaty and tousled from the wind and Mark swore he looked like a god. His abs were perfectly defined and on show for everyone to see. As were his well-toned calves with only white knee length beach shorts sitting on his hips. He had thrown a towel over his shoulders but Mark still had a clear view of his collarbones. Definitely Mark’s weak point. God how did Mark get so lucky?

“Like what you see?” Derek teases a smirk playing on his lips as Kyle throws him a bottle of water.

“You p-played amazingly” Mark replies a blush brushing his cheeks.

Derek smirks “You’re too cute, sure you won’t join us for the next round?”

“Nah, I’ll leave the s-sports to you” Mark inwardly cringed. He could have a half an hour chat with Wade effortlessly. But a couple sentence with his own boyfriend left him looking like a stuttering idiot.

“Only if you’ll be my cheerleader” Derek replies sitting up and pecking Mark on the cheek. Leaving Mark breathless as he pulled away.

“O-O-Of course” Mark choked out, clearing his throat after as though that would help with the stutters.

“I could give you one of my skirts, it’d really sell it” Annabelle teases having walked over and caught the end of their conversation.

“Go to hell Annie” Derek retorts a playful look in his eyes.

“Please as if you’d complain seeing Mark’s mad thighs” Annie chuckles leaning against one of the umbrella poles.

Mark blushed furiously at the comment as his boyfriend doubled over laughing.

“Puh lease” Derek wheezes straightening up “I can see these “mad thighs” whenever I please” He completes his point by sitting up and grabbing Mark by the waist and effortlessly pulling him onto his lap.

Mark’s face feels like it on fire and he has to stare down at their laps to stop himself from losing it. He knew everyone was staring, he just hated being the centre of attention. However he didn’t dare try to move, his boyfriends arms wrapped around his waist like metal bars were a warning. Don’t move.

Annabelle rolled her eyes at them and before she could retort Kyle who was behind them looking over the edge of the balcony onto the lower decks lets out a low whistle.

“I think Jack fucking McLoughlin has a little girlfriend” He snickers 

“Wait what?” Derek retorts his voice raked with disbelief. He stands up pushing Mark up with ease.

Mark’s still shaking from the whole lap, pda experience so he nearly trips on his way over to the edge of the floor earning him a chuckle from Annabelle.

As he reached the barrier he rest his arms on the edge like Derek and Kyle and low and behold down on the next deck beside one of the busier swimming pools is Jack. Beside him some small guy was chatting animatedly with him waving his arms a lot as though making a fierce point. They were standing about a foot away from the edge of the pool.

“Dude that’s a not girl…is it?” Derek asks confused.

“No way is that a dude. Look at her hips, not to mention she’s way too small”

“Guys can be small” Derek retorts, lightly shoving Mark to prove his point.

Kyle let out a snicker “Please Mark would make “him” look like a midget”

“They’re wearing quite baggy clothes, it’s hard to make out from here if they have a flat chest or not” Annabelle adds.

“Look at their face, it’s way too girly” Kyle adds

“Face? How can you see their face from here?” Wade comes up from behind the group chomping on an ice-cream cone.

“Oh shit. Maybe they’re a trannie?” Derek croaks out holding back a laugh “Oh god that’s it” He’s full on wheezing now “He’s dating a trannie”

Kyle joins in the laughing fest and Mark lets out a feeble chuckle hoping it will be enough.

Wade doesn’t crack a smile but looks away as though uncomfortable.

“I’ll be right back” he mutters stalking off towards the drinks stand.

Annabelle was still staring down at the pool “What’s he doing?”

They all turned their attention back to the poolside to see Brendan hiding behind a nearby umbrella stand.

“Oh c’mon Brendan do it” Kyle breathes out looking excited.

“Do what?” Marks questions a nervous knot growing in his stomach at the sudden change of atmosphere. Anticipation seemed to be leaking into the air as they watched Brendan slowly approach Jack.

Mark looks between the lower deck and his boyfriend in slight panic and confusion. His boyfriend ignores him focusing on the pool with a devilish smirk splitting across his face.

“That brilliant bastard” He exclaims, glee shining through his eyes as they all watch Brendan suddenly sprint past the pair pushing hard against Jack without even a glance backwards.

It seems to happen in slow motion for Mark.

Jack’s shocked face and wind milling arms as he falls clumsily into the pool. His friend reaches their arms out trying to grab him at the last second, but they're too slow.

Jack emerges a second later, Mark can’t quite make out his facial expression from here but he doubts it’s a joyful one.

Kyle and Derek once again burst out laughing, this time Annabelle joining in. Mark doesn’t even have the strength to pretend this time. He just wants to get out of here, yet he finds himself stuck leaning over the barrier staring down at the now dripping Irish boy as he clambers out of the pool.

“THAT SHOULD COOL YOUR MAD IRISH TEMPER” Brendan suddenly yells out having joined the group at the barrier having sprinted up to their deck.

As Jack’s face flicked upwards Mark did the fastest 180 turn of his life.

“I’m gonna go find Wade” He called out almost sprinting away from the group.

He had to find a bathroom. He ignored the calls of his friends, even his boyfriend’s mockery at being a pussy. He was gonna throw up. He was certain.

Whatever the consequences for running away... if he got sick on the deck in front of everyone…he didn’t even want to imagine Derek’s reaction. What’d he’d do to him.

Mark couldn’t get Jack’s soft smile out his head, it was making him nauseous. What was he going to do? Of course Jack would have seen his stupid flaming hair. He was probably going to deck Mark next time he saw him. Mark made a pact with himself as he banged the thankfully empty bathroom door open.

He was not going to bump into Jack for the rest of cruise. Even if they were living less than a meter away from each other.

He wretched into the toilet as silently as he could. Praying no one would walk in and witness how pathetic he was.


End file.
